


Ainda bem

by Poeta de Tanga (AvoidingTime)



Category: Choque de Cultura, TV Quase
Genre: M/M, OT3, aw yesss, polyamorous, sprinterkombiuber
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/Poeta%20de%20Tanga
Summary: Relacionamentos nem sempre são fáceis, ainda mais quando se inclui uma pessoa a mais. Dois é bom mas será que TRÊS É DEMAIS??? Aviso: Isso não é uma comédia.





	Ainda bem

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguém conta para Rogerinho que vamos falar de pornô aqui.
> 
> Isso aqui é PWP (chegou a teclinha sap pra animar o Brasil) que nesse caso é porn with plot mesmo. 
> 
> Avisos aos dodóis: Os personagens são da TV Quase e eu só estou pegando eles para brincar, isso aqui não tem a ver com o canon de CDC, nem com os atores ALIÁS se eles participassem de uma seleção de elenco para as minhas fics não iam passar por não serem parecidos o suficiente. Mas dariam ótimos sósias não muito parecidos e poderiam trabalhar em shopping sim.
> 
> Enfim, essa fic... É um monstrinho do qual eu me orgulho muito, espero que gostem <3
> 
> Agradecimentos especiais, tanto pelo prompt quanto pela betagem, vão para o cara de regata que mora no estúdio das Sopinhas e que na verdade nem é um cara. Obrigada, quase te amo.
> 
> Ah e caso alguém se pergunte, essa fic não se passa no mesmo universo da "Odiei, 5 estrelas", mas se você quiser pode se passar sim.
> 
> [Sopinhas de Abóbora LTDA]

Havia ali uma batalha não declarada.

 

Não haviam regras e com certeza não era para ninguém sair ferido, mas a tensão pairava no ar, mesmo que nem todo mundo naquela cama, que agora servia de plano de fundo para a cena, soubesse o que estava em jogo. Nem os próprios desafiantes.

 

Julinho puxou Maurílio para mais perto, agarrando-o pela cintura com um dos braços, com a única e exclusiva finalidade de separá-lo do homem que até alguns minutos atrás beijava e mordiscava os ombros do aspirante a cineasta.

 

Reinaldo o olhou, os olhos gentis obscurecidos pela luxúria, e daquele jeito, cabelos bagunçados e caindo nos olhos semicerrados e lábios vermelhos, era a pura imagem do desafio na visão de Julinho.

 

As roupas já haviam sido descartadas há muito tempo, encontrando sua morada no chão. O quarto era pequeno, mas a cama de casal abençoadamente grande o bastante para os três; Parecia até que Maurílio sabia que um dia iria precisar de uma cama assim, mesmo com seu histórico sexual duvidoso, mas aquilo não passara de sorte, uma herança deixada pela avó.

 

Julinho segurou Maurílio pelo maxilar, o puxando para um beijo violento. Maurílio, de joelhos sobre a cama, se desequilibrou com o movimento, tendo que se segurar em seus ombros.

 

Sentia Reinaldo os assistindo o tempo todo e quando se separaram, Julinho procurou os olhos desse, um sorriso sacana no rosto.

 

Mas Reinaldo não desistia fácil, não nesse tipo de situação. Se aproximou, depositando um beijo delicado na nuca de Maurílio, arrastando o bigode suavemente da forma que ele já sabia que fazia Maurílio se arrepiar.

 

Maurílio sorriu, deixando a cabeça pender, uma das mãos indo para os cabelos de Reinaldo. Mas Julinho também sabia jogar aquele jogo, e percebeu bem as mãos sorrateiras do estudante de moda que traçavam um caminho pelas costas de Maurílio, arranhando de leve, e que agora passavam pelas suas costelas, uma intenção clara a frente.

 

Julinho aproveitou a posição em que estava, uma perna para fora da cama e a outra dobrada, para se encaixar nas pernas de Maurílio, sua ereção roçando na do outro. Se inclinou, suas mãos indo para a ereção dele antes que Reinaldo pudesse alcançar, beijando a garganta exposta de Maurílio. Estimulava o membro de Maurílio com as duas mãos, trocando mais um olhar de desafio com Reinaldo.

 

E então Maurílio decidiu tomar uma atitude:

 

\- Parem! - Disse, empurrando Julinho com uma das mãos e afastando Reinaldo com o cotovelo.

 

O encanto se quebrou e foram deixados frente a frente com um Maurílio nada feliz.

 

\- Que foi, neném? - Perguntou Julinho sem se deixar abalar.

 

\- Vocês. Agindo como---  _ Como se estivessem me disputando! _ \- Maurílio se afastou para que pudesse ver os dois. Julinho o encarava com uma expressão de tédio e Reinaldo se encolhera num canto, desenhando padrões aleatórios na colcha da cama para não olhar o namorado. Maurílio bufou. - Olha, se a gente quer fazer isso funcionar--- Não vai dar certo desse jeito.

 

\- Desculpa. - Respondeu Reinaldo, meio baixinho.

 

\- Não é sua culpa, Reinaldo. - Maurílio falou, mais brando. - Eu não estou brigando com você.

 

Reinaldo apenas negou com a cabeça, sem olhar para nenhum dos dois, saindo da cama. Pegou rapidamente suas roupas do chão.

 

\- Me desculpa. - Repetiu saindo do cômodo.

 

\- Reinaldo! - Maurílio tentou impedir que ele fosse, mas já era tarde e Reinaldo fechava a porta atrás de si.

 

Julinho, por sua vez, apanhou as calças e se vestiu. Com certeza não ia rolar mais nada essa noite. Depois talvez tomasse um banho gelado para relaxar de vez. Mas a adrenalina ainda estava no seu corpo, por motivos além da excitação sexual. Precisava se acalmar. Pegou o isqueiro de Maurílio de cima do criado mudo e apanhou os maços de cigarro que tinha no bolso. Acendeu um, abrindo a janela e tragando o cigarro, deixando o ar mais frio da noite atingir seu torso desnudo.

 

Dali a pouco, Maurílio apareceu do seu lado, vestido também. Irritado, tirou o cigarro das suas mãos sem pedir, dando um trago.

 

\- Qual o problema de vocês, ein? - Perguntou, olhando para o céu noturno. Julinho fez o mesmo, evitando encará-lo.

 

\- Problema nenhum. Você que tá vendo problema onde não tem, dodói. - Respondeu, teimoso, tomando o cigarro de volta.

 

Maurílio o encarou dessa vez. Julinho apenas continuou o ignorando.

 

\- Você quer isso? - O cinéfilo perguntou, sério.

 

\- Não estaria tentando se não quisesse, não é? - Julinho olhou para Maurílio dessa vez,  igualmente sério. Ainda estava com os lábios vermelhos e meio inchados e achava aquilo junto com o semblante irritado de Maurílio uma gracinha. Sentiu parte da irritação se esvair, se dando por vencido. - Eu... Talvez tenha passado um pouco da conta. Mas foi a primeira vez.

 

Maurílio suspirou e abriu um sorriso tímido.

 

\- Tem razão. A gente sabia que não ia ser tão fácil. - Botou a mão no seu rosto, numa carícia  suave e se aproximou para um selinho rápido. - Eu vou falar com o Reinaldo. Outro dia a gente tenta de novo.

 

\- Claro. - Julinho sorriu de volta. Era muito difícil resistir ao seu palestrinha.

 

Maurílio sorriu com mais intensidade dessa vez e saiu do cômodo.

 

Julinho se demorou mais um pouco para terminar seu cigarro. Se perguntava se afinal de contas, um relacionamento a três era uma ambição muito grande por parte deles. Mas seu lado egoísta não queria abrir mão de nenhum dos dois. Parecia até piada, logo ele, rei dos relacionamentos fracassados. Talvez a ousadia estivesse em incluir alguém como ele nessa mistura.

 

***

 

Tinha vezes em que tudo parecia perfeito. Como quando iam ao cinema, a pedido de Maurílio, no dia mais barato da semana e com cupons de desconto. Reinaldo ia insistir em comprar pipoca, Maurílio ia dizer que não era necessário e Julinho ia insistir que  _ claro que era. _ No final, Reinaldo compraria um pote grande o suficiente para os três e água –  _ hidratação era sempre importante. _

 

Entrariam no cinema, o filme, claro, escolhido por Maurílio. Sentariam juntos, Maurílio no meio porque ele gostava de comentar as cenas. Antes da sessão começar ele bateria a ficha técnica inteira da belíssima película que veriam, Julinho faria comentários nada sensíveis a respeito, mas antes que o Palestrinha se zangasse de verdade, Reinaldo ia fazer uma pergunta inteligente o suficiente para fazer com que Maurílio se empolgasse respondendo e Julinho e Reinaldo trocariam um olhar divertido de quem nem precisava ensaiar aquele roteiro para dar certo.

 

Maurílio escolheria algum filme que tivesse alguma coisa que ele julgasse ser em comum o suficiente para os três. O filme escolhido da última vez em que saíram era brasileiro,  _ “Cidade do Futuro” _ , do qual Julinho nunca tinha ouvido falar e que Reinaldo automaticamente se encantou pela palheta de cores do cartaz. Era um filme sobre um trisal e eles sentiriam a indireta e Maurílio buscaria as mãos de ambos antes de completar meia hora de filme, entrelaçando os dedos nos deles. E não pareceria estranho, só natural e provavelmente Julinho dormira um pouquinho no filme sim, mas não por mal.

 

Saindo de lá, Maurílio ia voltar a palestrar sobre coisas que só ele entendia de verdade e ia informar de como a história era verdadeira, que aquele relacionamento era o real do atores. E eles iam saber exatamente o quanto Maurílio estava se esforçando. Porque ninguém ali sabia nada de relacionamentos não monogâmicos e aquilo parecia histórinha da geração mais nova e nenhum deles era exatamente jovem. Já tinham todos os defeitos e costumes deixados por anos de convívio puramente monogâmico e o filme podia ajudar, sim, mas precisavam encontrar o próprio ritmo, o próprio lugar nisso tudo.

 

Antes de voltar para casa, Reinaldo os arrastaria, com olhos pidões que nem precisavam ser aplicados, para alguma loja de roupas e ia querer comprar metade da loja para eles porque eles  _ precisavam de mais calças ou de mais blusas ou precisavam ter tal peça que era a coringa da estação e ele sabia muito bem que eles não tinham porque já tinha vistoriado o guarda roupa dos dois. _ O bom senso geralmente venceria, mas muitas vezes pelo menos algo para ele mesmo seria comprado, depois que Maurílio e Julinho elogiassem como ele fica em tal cor ou de tal jeito.

 

Julinho ia fazer questão de levá-los de Sprinter e provavelmente terminariam a noite em algum podrão, numa calçada qualquer da zona oeste carioca, comendo algo de procedência suspeita mas que Julinho juraria que  _ era sim de qualidade parem de implicar, dodóis. _

 

E por um momento, qualquer dúvida sumiria.

 

***

 

Outras vezes, não era tão fácil.

 

E essa dificuldade vinha na forma de uma melodia que começava a ser montada, na sala de estar do apartamento de Reinaldo. Julinho tocando violão, sentado no sofa, Maurílio logo ao lado dando sugestões de notas e de letra. Compunham juntos uma música sobre alguma curiosa aventura do transporte alternativo.

 

Reinaldo, debruçado na mureta da cozinha em estilo americano, um sorriso no rosto que escondia uma certa tristeza, os assistia, deslocado na própria casa.

 

Porque eles eram perfeitos juntos, porque se conheciam a muito tempo, tinham a mesma profissão, os mesmos amigos. Falavam de histórias e de tempos que Reinaldo não vivera, tinham toda uma convivência e conseguiam se comunicar de uma maneira que Reinaldo não poderia.

 

Porque ele era um Uber, um traidor, vindo de outra realidade e se sentia um intruso mais vezes do que gostaria de admitir. Deixaria escapar mais um suspiro entre muitos que lhe escapavam esses dias, desses que as pessoas quando estão apaixonadas dão porque amam o suficiente pra deixar ir, mas tem medo de machucar alguém no processo e não vão.

 

E então aquilo tudo soaria como um perda de tempo e ele se sentiria uma pedra no caminho do casal que deveria ter ficado junto desde o começo.

 

***

 

O sol do Rio de Janeiro castigava, como sempre. Duas horas da tarde, nos fundos da casa de Julinho, a Sprinter branca com o capô aberto enquanto Maurílio e Julinho discutiam algum problema. As portas e janelas da Sprinter estavam escancaradas, Reinaldo sentado lá dentro, folheando uma revista de corte e costura que a mãe de Julinho havia lhe dado.

 

Julinho tinha os convidado para almoçar na sua casa, cena comum, já que a mãe de Julinho era apaixonada tanto por Maurílio quanto por Reinaldo. Não que ela soubesse do relacionamento dos três -  _ ou talvez soubesse,  _ desse modo que toda mãe sempre sabe o que está acontecendo antes dos filhos falarem _. _ Mas, por enquanto, tudo ainda era um teste, mesmo que já houvesse se passado uns dois meses desde que começaram com isso. Era tudo muito novo e arriscado e não valia a pena envolver outras pessoas numa coisa que nem eles sabiam ainda no que ia dar.

 

Desde que começaram com o relacionamento, tinham um compromisso mudo de se verem sempre os três quando houvesse qualquer tempo livre, já que se ver dois a dois em qualquer situação não profissional soava um tantinho como traição e muita tentação de voltar aos velhos hábitos. Em algum momento aquilo se estabilizaria, ou pelo menos, era o que torciam. Por enquanto, ainda tinham muito para aprender sobre isso.

 

\- Tem certeza do que tu tá fazendo, Maurílio? Não é pra inventar coisa não, se você não sabe consertar avisa logo. - Falou Julinho, encarando Maurílio enquanto ele mexia em sua Sprinter.

 

Maurílio parou o que fazia, lhe mandando um olhar atravessado.

 

\- Você que pediu para eu dar uma olhada, se vai ficar duvidando do que eu vou fazer, eu nem tinha vindo olhar!

 

\- Eu sei, chuchu, mas todo mundo sabe que sua Kombi tem peças que nem eram pra tar lá. Eu não quero minha Sprinter assim, ela nunca recebeu nada adulterado. Fora combustível e coisas normais assim.

 

Dessa vez, Maurílio pôs as mãos na cintura, se virando para ele, pronto para sair dali na primeira resposta errada que recebesse.

 

\- Você quer ou não quer que eu tente consertar?

 

\- Quero.

 

\- Então me deixa cuidar disso, porra! Vai fazer outra coisa, vai!

 

Julinho, relutante ainda, decidiu se afastar. - Tô de olho, ein, palestrinha. - Avisou, enquanto dava a volta para ir ver Reinaldo.

 

Ele, distraído, os olhos na revista que estava em seu colo, abria os primeiros botões da camisa social. Reinaldo gostava de estar sempre impecável, mas com aquele calor era bem difícil. 

 

\- Quer ajuda,  _ corazón? _ \- Julinho perguntou, a própria imagem da malícia, sem esperar uma resposta para entrar na van e sentar ao lado dele, as mãos indo direto para a blusa do rapaz.

 

\- J-Julinho! - Reinaldo se assustou com a aproximação súbita, mas também não o afastou. - Sua mãe está em casa!

 

Mesmo com o tom de reprovação, simplesmente deixou que Julinho abrisse sua camisa até embaixo, coisa que com certeza não era sua intenção original.

 

\- Calma, neném, só tô querendo te ajudar a se refrescar. - E se aproximou mais para sussurrar a segunda parte no seu ouvido: - Já tá preocupado assim? Nem comecei a fazer você gemer...

 

Reinaldo colocou uma das mãos sobre o peito de Julinho como se fosse afastá-lo, mas não o fez.

 

\- Para com isso. - Ele disse, mas seus olhos encontraram os de Julinho e traíam qualquer chance dele estar dizendo a verdade.

 

\- Posso até parar, mas tem certeza que é isso que você quer, _ corazón _ ? - Julinho perguntou, passando um dedo pelo maxilar de Reinaldo, contornando-o.

 

Ele, por sua vez, tirou a revista de seu colo com a mão livre, fechando-a e colocando-a longe, se erguendo apenas para mudar sua posição, subindo de joelhos entre as pernas de Julinho e sentando no seu colo.

 

Com as mãos nos ombros de Julinho, sentindo a regata branca um pouco molhada de suor e já começando a colar em seu corpo, Reinaldo umedeceu os lábios. As mãos de Julinho foram para sua cintura, logo abaixando mais para dar um leve apertada.

 

\- O que é isso? O Reinaldo bonzinho já foi embora? - Perguntou, sabendo o que fazer para levar o namorado aos limites.

 

_ \- Me estás obligando.  _ \- Respondeu em espanhol, e Reinaldo era a única pessoa que Julinho já tinha visto falando a língua de um jeito que soava sexy. -  _ Desvergonzado. _

 

Reinaldo tratou de acabar com a distância entre eles, enterrando as mãos nos cabelos de Julinho e partindo para um beijo intenso, prontamente correspondido. Se perderam na carícia de bocas e línguas, sem qualquer sinal de querem se desprender em algum futuro próximo.

 

Mas, quando a necessidade por ar foi maior, se separaram, ofegantes.

 

\- Já? Eu estava apreciando a cena. - Maurílio falou, fazendo os dois olharem para fora, vendo o amante da sétima arte enquadrando a cena com as mãos. 

 

Reinaldo riu.

 

\- Pegou um bom ângulo?

 

Maurílio abaixou as mãos, sorrindo, mas estava longe de ser um sorriso inocente.

 

\- Com toda a certeza.

 

\- Se já acabou de brincar de cameraman, bem que cê poderia se juntar a ação, ein, palestrinha? - Julinho convidou, dando uns tapinhas no lugar vago ao seu lado no assento.

 

Maurílio se aproximou, apenas o suficiente para responder em um tom de voz mais baixa. 

 

\- Adoraria. Mas espero que ainda esteja lembrando exatamente  _ onde estamos. _

 

\- Hm. - Julinho grunhiu. Detestava regras, mas essa ele mesmo tinha criado. Antes que pudesse querer botar todo o plano de guardar o relacionamento para eles até o momento certo por água abaixo, Reinaldo já estava saindo do seu colo e sentando-se novamente ao lado dele. Julinho suspirou. - E você arrumou a Sprinter?

 

\- Arrumei. Sinta-se a vontade para testar.

 

Julinho saiu da van, antes que a libido resolvesse controlar seus pensamentos, indo para o banco do motorista. Maurílio entrou no seu lugar, aproveitando para entrelaçar os braços no pescoço de Reinaldo.

 

Já no banco da frente, Julinho ajustou o retrovisor em uma das primeiras vezes em muito tempo, só para poder ter uma visão privilegiada dos namorados ali atrás. Os dois esfregavam o nariz um contra o outro, algum tipo de beijo de algum povo que Julinho nem lembrava mais qual e apesar de ser algo que parecia super platônico, só aumentava a sua vontade de pegar os dois aqui e agora. Também não ajudava em nada que apesar de toda a fofura, podia ver bem a mão de Reinaldo acariciando a coxa de Maurílio e a mão de Maurílio, por sua vez, aproveitando a camisa aberta do outro para explorar seu peito. Muito sucesso em não deixar a libido tomar conta de seu corpo, pelo visto.

 

Deu a partida na Sprinter avaliando o barulho.

 

\- É parece que você deu um jeito mesmo, palestrinha.

 

\- Eu disse que sabia resolver. - Maurílio recostou a cabeça no corpo de Reinaldo, suspirando.

 

\- Agora seria ótimo se você quisesse achar uma solução pro meu  _ outro problema  _ também. - Falou desligando o carro e tentando não olhar para trás e nem para o espelhinho.

 

\- … A gente pode ir lá pra minha casa. - A resposta veio de Reinaldo, meio baixinho, como se ainda tivesse vergonha de propor. - Se vocês quiserem.

 

Maurílio lhe deu um rápido selinho e Julinho não resistiu em olhar para trás.

 

\- Acharia ótimo. - Respondeu Maurílio.

 

***

Às vezes perdiam o compasso.

 

Num barzinho, música ao vivo, dividindo uns petiscos, sentados numa mesa mais afastada. Reinaldo e Maurílio já entraram no estabelecimento comentando sobre algum assunto, fofocas do projac e dos atores, vários nomes dos quais só metade Julinho realmente conhecia. Bebia sua cerveja quieto, apenas observando.

 

Era um local bem diferente do que os que costumava frequentar sozinho ou com os outros pilotos. Mas, nesse negócio de relacionamento, tinha de se abrir mão de certas coisas e Maurílio e Reinaldo combinavam bem mais com aquele cenário de copos que realmente pareciam estar limpos e luz mais clara, típica de locais que não precisavam esconder o que era consumido. Tinham pedido batata frita com calabresa e Julinho tinha a impressão que se os dois estivessem sozinhos, teriam pedido algo mais refinado como  _ aipim frito _ . Isso fazia bem não fazia? Mais do que batata?

 

Sabia que eram coisas idiotas para se devanear a respeito, mas tudo se resumia numa coisa: sentia que ele sempre puxava os outros dois para baixo. Tudo bem, Maurílio sempre frequentou os lugares meio merda que ele, mas com Reinaldo parecia que ele se lembrava que gostava também de lugares mais ajeitadinhos, de comida saudável, de uma vida diferente. Lembrava de quem ele sempre sonhara em ser e esquecia um pouco de quem era.

 

Reinaldo já vinha de berço de ouro - aos olhos de Julinho, claro, já que tal afirmação pareceria exagerada para qualquer um que visse de fora. Era mais fresco com tudo, sabia o que eram as coisas realmente boas da vida. Antes de começarem a sair, era bem raro que bebesse. Agora, Julinho assistia ele com um copo de cerveja na frente e pensava que até a saúde dele ele iria arruinar.

 

Maurílio se esforçava para não fumar muito quando estava com Reinaldo, mas Julinho não conseguia. E cada vez que pegava um cigarro e Reinaldo insistia que estava tudo bem, só se sentia um viciado sem controle e se culpava imensamente - o que só lhe dava vontade de fumar mais, o típico comportamento auto destrutivo.

 

Porque quando ele via Maurílio e Reinaldo ele via todos os sonhos lindos dos dois. A carreira de Reinaldo na moda que nunca deslanchou, o desejo de Maurílio de perseguir a paixão por cinema que cada vez parecia mais distante. E quando eles conversavam sobre o assunto e se incentivavam e acreditavam, Julinho se perguntava se ele não era um obstáculo para esse sonho. Porque ele podia pensar em de repente fazer uma faculdade de educação física e tudo o mais, mas não se importaria se não realizasse esse sonho. Mas se importaria se de alguma forma ele segurasse os dois de tentar ir atrás dos deles.

 

Girou o copo de cerveja na mão, observando o resto do líquido se mexer lá dentro. Parecia que seu humor havia chegado até a cantora do bar, uma moça de cabelos cacheados e voz mais grave, que começara a dedilhar uma música que ele conhecia e que servia bem para embalar aquele momento.

 

_ “Confesso, acordei achando tudo indiferente _ _   
_ _ Verdade, acabei sentindo cada dia igual _ _   
_ __ Quem sabe isso passa sendo eu tão inconstante?”

 

A cantora interpretava a música de Ana Carolina e Julinho tomou o resto da cerveja, enchendo seu copo outra vez porque não sabia se poderia se manter ali totalmente sóbrio.

 

Porque a única coisa que o impedia de sair por aí gritando ao mundo que tinha os dois - repito,  _ os dois - _ só para ele, era exatamente essa parte dele que sentia que se fizesse isso, alguém gritaria de volta que ele não era digno. E ele tinha certeza que essa era a verdade.

 

Porque Maurílio e Reinaldo ficariam bem melhores sozinhos, sem ele.

 

E por mais que quisesse ir embora e dar um fim nisso, não conseguia porque machucá-los era a última coisa que queria. Só imaginava como seria, como faria, como fazê-los enxergar de que não precisavam dele.

 

_ “É mesmo exagero ou vaidade _ _   
_ _ Eu não te dou sossego, eu não me deixo em paz _ _   
_ _ Não vou pedir a porta aberta, é como olhar pra trás _ _   
_ _ Não vou mentir, nem tudo que falei eu sou capaz _ _   
_ __ Não vou roubar teu tempo, eu já roubei demais”

 

E ele não ia embora e nem eles o largavam e aquilo se repetia num ciclo que Julinho não sabia se teria fim. 

 

***

 

O apartamento de Reinaldo não tinha uma cama grande mas tinha uma outra coisa que era definitivamente uma benção no calor carioca: um bom ar condicionado.

Reacender a chama de mais cedo era incrivelmente fácil - talvez porque, dado o novo contexto da relação deles, não era sempre que se aventuravam no sexo. 

 

Maurílio já nem sabia mais dizer como exatamente tinha acabado sentado na cama de solteiro de Reinaldo, a blusa sabe-se lá jogada onde. Só sabia dizer que Reinaldo estava em seu colo, sem camisa, o beijando intensamente e movendo os quadris de forma enlouquecedoramente estimulante. Queria poder toca-lo mas Julinho estava bem atrás de si, segurando seus braços de modo que ele não pudesse tocar ninguém.

 

Aquilo poderia ser só para enlouquecê-lo mais, mas tinha a sensação de que não era exatamente por isso que Julinho o privava de seus movimentos. Maurílio mantinha os olhos fechados e dali a pouco, sentiu que Julinho se movia atrás dele e ouviu um baque quando Reinaldo saiu de seu colo bruscamente, interrompendo o beijo de forma estranha. Abriu os olhos e viu Reinaldo agora sentado no chão. 

 

Abriu a boca para perguntar a Julinho se ele tinha empurrado Reinaldo ou era só impressão sua, quando o Da Van decidiu aproveitar justo aquela hora para morder-lhe entre o pescoço e o ombro, um de seus pontos mais sensitivos e a única coisa que saiu de sua boca foi um gemido.

 

Reinaldo, do chão, já de joelhos na sua frente, acabava de abrir sua calça, libertando seu membro. Olhou para ele e viu um  _ flash _ de um olhar meio atravessado, que com certeza era destinado a Julinho.

 

Sua irritação era crescente mas não conseguia controlar seu corpo para que não reagisse, especialmente quando os outros dois sabiam exatamente o que fazer para deixá-lo sem ação e louco de tesão.

 

Reinaldo, com seu membro em mãos, lambia com vontade toda a extensão, e Julinho ainda restringia seus movimentos com uma das mãos e a outra deslizava até sua barriga, colando suas costas no corpo dele, de forma de conseguia sentir a ereção do parceiro. Sentia a respiração de Julinho no seu pescoço e logo sua respiração agitada sincronizou com a dele. 

 

Da Van explorava com vontade seu corpo com a mão, indo até seus mamilos e os estimulando, sem parar de beijar seu pescoço. Maurílio deixou a cabeça pender para um dos lados, dando mais acesso a ele, arquejando e gemendo. Apesar de sua irritação e de todos os problemas que via naquilo, resolveu não falar nada e ver até onde eles iriam com essa disputa. Depois, daria um jeito de se vingar deles.

 

Reinaldo abocanhou seu membro com vontade, sugando de leve. Julinho pelo visto chegara a conclusão de que aquilo não era o suficiente e soltou seus braços, mas só para que pudesse levantar seu corpo um pouco. O movimento fez com que Reinaldo engasgasse e ele teve que se afastar, claramente irritado. Maurílio não teve como dar outro destino às suas mãos que não fossem o colchão para se estabilizar.

 

\- Julinho, o que você---- - Antes que pudesse terminar de indagar, sentiu Julinho colocar um dedo dentro de si e arfou. 

 

Reinaldo não desistiu e voltou a se aproximar, se adaptando ao novo ângulo e voltando a colocar seu membro na boca. 

 

Os braços de Maurílio tremiam enquanto tentava se manter na posição, mesmo que Julinho também o estivesse segurando para evitar que caísse.

 

Com todos os estímulos que recebia, já podia sentir que gozaria rapidamente e fechou os olhos, se entregando aos próprios gemidos.

 

Sua respiração começou a ficar mais e mais agitada a medida que o clímax ficava mais próximo. Sentiu a mão de Julinho deixar de tocá-lo e abriu os olhos. Nem precisava olhar para saber o que ele estava fazendo, mas ainda assim, acompanhou o movimento com os olhos, incrédulo. Julinho segurou a base do seu pênis, tentando impedi-lo de ejacular e Reinaldo tirou a boca de seu membro. Maurílio podia não ver qual exatamente era a expressão de Julinho, mas pela expressão em resposta de Reinaldo, podia imaginar o sorriso vitorioso e sacana do outro.

 

Reviraria os olhos, mas não agora, quando nem tinha tanto controle sobre o corpo assim.

 

\- Julinho… Me solta, porra. - Disse entre dentes e parte da sua irritação provavelmente ficou evidente, porque Reinaldo voltou a olhá-lo com olhos preocupados e Julinho recuou imediatamente, soltando tanto seu membro e o sentando de volta na cama.

 

\- Desculpa, neném. - Deu um beijo carinhoso no seu ombro e Maurílio sabia que era sincero.

 

O que não queria dizer que depois não ia ensinar uma lição para esses dois.

 

\- Terminem o serviço. - Falou, meio ríspido e os dois já se portaram de outra forma. Quase conseguia ter pena dos dois.  _ Quase. _

 

Julinho dessa vez apenas abraçou seu torso, deixando seus movimentos livres e mordendo sua orelha de leve. Reinaldo se reaproximou e voltou a colocar seu membro na boca, retomando aos movimento de vem e vai e Maurílio pode finalmente enfiar as mãos nos cabelos dele.

 

Não demorou muito para que Maurílio de fato gozasse, arqueado para trás e fechando os olhos, deixando a sensação dominar o seu corpo.

 

Julinho o soltou e Maurílio mal deixou que sua respiração se normalizasse ou que Reinaldo acabasse com a tarefa de lamber qualquer resquício de sêmen do seu membro antes de tentar se levantar. Reinaldo se afastou, o encarando com olhos confusos e curiosos, mas Maurílio não se apiedou.

 

\- Maurílio? - Foi a voz de Julinho que perguntou e Maurílio se virou para ele. Nu, uma ereção evidente e aquela expressão de  _ “pego fazendo merda” _ no rosto, mas Maurílio permaneceu inabalável.

 

\- Eu vou tomar um banho. - Declarou. - Já que vocês estavam tão focados em brigar entre si do que me perguntar o que eu queria ou me deixar fazer alguma coisa, acho que vão ficar ótimos sozinhos.

 

\- M-Maurílio, calma aí! - Julinho tentou dizer, se levantando da cama, mas Maurílio só continuou seu caminho até a porta, ignorando também Reinaldo que tentou segurar sua perna.

 

\- Nem venham atrás de mim, eu não quero conversar com nenhum dos dois agora. Aliás, acho que são vocês quem tem muito o que conversar. - Disse resoluto, saindo e fechando a porta do quarto com certa violência.

 

***

  
  


Às vezes era uma prece.

 

Anoitecia e os três estavam sentados na varanda da casa de Julinho, dividindo uma garrafa de cerveja. Lá dentro, a mãe de Julinho assistia novela e o vizinho da casa ao lado decidira fazer uma noite de arrasta pé, a música tocando bem alto, de forma que tinham de ficar próximos para conseguir conversar.

 

Julinho insistia pela enésima vez que ia levar Reinaldo num racha, para aprender como se fazia, para quando finalmente fossem apresentá-lo como namorado dali a algum tempo para Rogerinho e Renan. Maurílio dizia que isso era loucura e Reinaldo ria nervosamente mas dizia que  _ tava tudo bem.  _

 

O plano para fazer com que Rogerinho e Renan aceitassem Reinaldo não era lá muito genial, mas era o melhor que conseguiam fazer; Estavam ensinando Reinaldo a dirigir as vans, como eles. Começando pela Kombi de Maurílio, já que Julinho não aceitava que ninguém parasse no sinal com sua Sprinterzinha e Reinaldo ainda tinha muito, muito a aprender para virar um piloto de verdade. Sabiam como Rogerinho valorizava uma boa direção e se Reinaldo tivesse pelo menos uma história de acidente cabulosa para contar para Renan, tinham certeza de que iria impressionar.

 

Mas, claro, Julinho tinha de vir com a  _ brilhante ideia,  _ séria ou não _ , _ de que Reinaldo deveria  _ vencer Rogerinho num racha _ e Maurílio morria de medo de que o Uber fosse, de fato, acreditar nisso. E então Julinho sussurraria para Reinaldo que eles iriam sozinhos, sem Maurílio e é claro que ele ia protestar e falar que  _ se eles fossem tentar se matar, era bom levassem ele junto. _

 

No final aquela conversa ia desandar para alguma coisa mais aleatória, como sempre, e o clima ficaria agradável e divertido.

 

Até Julinho ingerir álcool o suficiente para ficar animado e levantar, exigindo que um dos dois dançasse com ele. Maurílio daria uns tapinhas nas costas de Reinaldo, decidindo por ele. A única coisa que sabia dançar era valsa e já tinha bebido o suficiente pra ter certeza que não seria lá muito gracioso. 

 

Julinho podia beber quanto fosse mas sempre parecia ter o gingado exato pra dançar um bom forró. Reinaldo podia ser todo alto e parecer que não levaria jeito, mas sabia dançar mais até do que Julinho, mesmo que o repertório dele não fosse exatamente forró.

 

Dançavam coladinhos, sussurrando sabe-se lá o que um para o outro e Maurílio apenas assistia, sorrindo, dando mais um gole da garrafa que sobrara para ele por mais que isso soasse como uma péssima ideia.

 

Suspirou, mas não era de ciúmes, ou por se sentir de lado, nada disso. Apenas puro contentamento porque ele de verdade amava os dois e amava mais ainda ver os dois juntos. Porque lhe dava esperança que aquele roteiro que estavam seguindo não seria um fracasso de crítica.

 

A música trocou e Maurílio reconheceu como sendo  _ Xote dos Milagres _ . Os dois continuavam dançando e olharam para Maurílio, Julinho tentando falar alguma coisa, mas com o barulho não dava para ouvir. Maurílio fez um gesto indicando isso e Reinaldo simplesmente soprou um beijo em sua direção e Maurílio fez o mesmo, rindo dos dois.

 

Tudo que Maurílio mais queria era a certeza de que não tinha estragado o que tinha de melhor na sua vida. Tinha tido a coragem para propor o relacionamento, mas isso não queria dizer que não tivesse medo dessa decisão todos os dias. E se estragasse a amizade de anos com Julinho? Já era a tanto tempo um grupo, ele, Julinho, Rogerinho e Renan que não fazia nem ideia de como era a vida antes deles. E Reinaldo podia estar a pouco tempo na sua vida, mas tinham tanto em comum e ele era um ótimo amigo, acima de tudo. 

 

Quis fazer um gesto ousado, digno de um protagonista corajoso mas tinha medo que no final a história não fosse sobre ele e muito menos sobre seu romance com os outros dois. Talvez fosse só mais um secundário no esquema maior das coisas e não tinha o direito a um final tão brilhante e feliz assim. 

 

Por isso, quando via os dois juntos assim, felizes, sorrindo um para o outro, tudo o que queria era que aquilo durasse para sempre e que o futuro só lhe aguardassem prêmios e condecorações pela excelente performance juntos. Porque queria acreditar naquela química.

 

E se o  _ Fala Mansa fazia mesmo milagre acontecer _ , esse era seu o único que queria que se realizasse.

 

***

Reinaldo encarava a porta, desolado. 

 

Maurílio estava chateado e desapontado. _ De novo.  _ E era culpa dele. Não conseguia evitar de pensar isso. Porque ele nem deveria estar ali - ignorando a parte que aquela era a sua casa e não dos outros dois. 

 

Levou as mãos a calça que ainda usava e que fazia sua ereção doer. E pior que agora ainda tinha que se aliviar sozinho e nem conseguia pensar claramente por conta isso. Sua vontade era de sair, sumir, qualquer coisa do tipo.

 

E aparentemente Julinho conhecia seus pensamentos porque sentara no chão ao seu lado, envolvendo-os com braços. 

 

\- Não me deixa também não, neném. - Ele disse, tentando puxá-lo para mais perto.

 

Reinaldo apenas enterrou o rosto no pescoço de Da Van, sem retribuir o abraço mas também não o rejeitando. 

 

\- Eu te machuquei? - Ele perguntou, provavelmente ciente de que Reinaldo não ia falar.

 

Apenas negou com a cabeça. Não queria que Julinho se sentisse culpado, pelo menos não sozinho. Os dois participaram daquela batalha de egos idiota, ou seja lá que nome dar.

 

\- Você está chateado comigo? - Julinho continuava testando as águas. Reinaldo pensou que ele deveria estar aprendendo depois das (admitidamente poucas) vezes em que conseguira lhe irritar ao ponto de se fechar para o mundo. Lembrava bem do dia em que trancara Julinho para fora da própria casa por que não gostara de algo que ele falou. 

 

A verdade era que Reinaldo era péssimo em lidar com sentimentos, tanto quanto os outros. Era mais fácil para ele fugir, pensar que tudo era sua culpa e se isolar ao invés de confrontar.

 

Negou com a cabeça novamente.

 

Julinho deu um beijo nos seus cabelos.

 

\- Pode olhar para mim?

 

E dessa vez, Reinaldo se afastou, olhando-o nos olhos.

 

\- Desculpa. - Sussurrou.

 

\- Desculpa também,  _ mi corazón. _ \- Julinho respondeu, acariciando seu rosto e usando o apelido carinhoso que sempre o desarmava. Não teve como não sorrir.

 

Julinho lhe deu um rápido selinho. E, claro, logo voltou a ser o Julinho de sempre:

 

\- Se importa se eu cuidar disso pra você? - Perguntou, dando um aperto significativo na sua ereção.

 

\- Vá em frente. - Disse, suas mãos deslizando para as costas do namorado.

  
  


Sem muita dificuldade, Julinho o fez se deitar no chão, enchendo toda a extensão do seu rosto de beijos, com certeza compensando seu comportamento pouco gentil de mais cedo, enquanto trabalhava em acabar de tirar sua calça.

 

Reinaldo por sua vez, não estava nem um pouco ofendido e por mais que apreciasse a gentileza, queria que Julinho soubesse que estava tudo bem. Arranhava suas costas com as unhas curtas e depois que Julinho lhe deu espaço para que acabasse de chutar as calças de lado, aproveitou para poder dar várias mordidas pela extensão de seu peito, com a toda a intenção de marcar. Inspirava o cheiro de cigarro, em comum entre seus dois amantes e que se tornava seu próprio vício particular.

 

Julinho lhe respondeu com gemidos e enquanto sustentava o peso de seu corpo com uma das mãos, a outra foi para a sua bunda, apertando-a e depois descendo pela sua coxa, erguendo-a levemente em uma pergunta muda.

 

Reinaldo riu, puxando Julinho para um beijo. Sabia que ainda estaria com o gosto de Maurílio na boca e para dizer a verdade aquilo era bem mais excitante dessa forma.

 

\- Pega lá na gaveta. - Respondeu simplesmente.

 

Julinho se levantou, indo até a cômoda perto da cama, pegando camisinha e lubrificante. Reinaldo dobrou os joelhos, deixando as pernas abertas. Julinho se encaixou de volta entre suas pernas, as segurando e colocando em seus ombros.

 

\- Eu amo a sua flexibilidade.

 

\- Acho que já deu para reparar pela ultimas vezes. - Reinaldo respondeu, com um ar levemente convencido.

 

\- Não se ache muito, neném. A idade chega para todos. - Se aproximou mais, sabendo que Reinaldo conseguia fazer aquilo sem ficar com dor no dia seguinte. - E não se gabe por saber fazer uma ou outra coisinha, - Dizia isso enquanto estimulava o membro de Reinaldo, dando atenção especial para todos os pontos mais sensíveis, fazendo ele soltar um gemido prolongado. - você não tem nem a metade da experiência do papai aqui.

 

\- Então acaba logo com isso. - Retrucou, embora parecesse pouco que ele quisesse isso de verdade.

 

Seja como for, munido do seu melhor sorriso sacana, passou a camisinha para as mãos de Reinaldo, que tentava abrir enquanto Julinho, depois de passar lubrificante nos dedos, começava a prepará-lo para a penetração.

Reinaldo estendeu o pacote de volta para Julinho, que apalpava sua perna com uma reverência completamente sexual. Em um movimento rápido, Julinho colocou a camisinha e não se demorou em dar ao parceiro exatamente o que ele queria.

 

O estudante de moda gemeu ao sentir a próstata ser atingida. Julinho se inclinou sobre ele, as mãos no chão para servir de base enquanto encontrava o ritmo certos para as estocadas. Reinaldo se segurou em seus braços, apertando, arranhando, sem nem saber exatamente o que raios fazia e mantendo o contato visual com Julinho o tempo todo.

 

\- Você fica mais lindo ainda assim - Julinho provocou. - Geme meu nome, neném.

 

E Reinaldo jamais ia resistir a uma ordem dessas e começou a sussurrar o nome do namorado, a voz rouca, e cada investida o nome se tornava mais alto, quase que como uma prece.

 

Finalmente então, atingiu o ponto alto, gozando na barriga de Julinho que logo o seguiu. Os dois tremiam. Reinaldo fechou os olhos, apenas saboreando a sensação. Dali a pouco, Julinho saia de dentro dele e colocava cuidadosamente suas pernas de volta no chão, antes de se deitar ao seu lado, o puxando para que ficasse de lado e frente a frente com ele - ou simplesmente, o segurando no lugar. Reinaldo tinha uma insistência com rituais de limpeza pós sexo dos quais Julinho já demonstrara inquietação diversas vezes, principalmente porque a única coisa que queria depois de uma boa transa era dormir. As consequências que fossem lidadas depois.

 

Reinaldo queria reclamar do seu próprio sêmen, que agora ficava entre os dois e se espalhava mais pelo contato, mas o jeito sério como Julinho o olhava o parou.

 

\- A gente tem que conversar,  _ corazón.  _ O palestrinha tinha razão em ficar puto com a  gente.

 

_ Ah, claro. _ Tinham de falar sobre aquilo. Suspirou.

 

\- Eu não queria ter feito aquilo. Não queria ter--- estragado tudo. - Disse.

 

\- Nós dois estragamos. - Julinho deu um beijo nos seus lábios. - Eu não quero competir com você.

 

\- Nem eu. - Reinaldo admitiu desviando o olhar. - Eu só queria… Que desse certo. Com nós três. - Seu tom de voz baixava. - Talvez seja pedir muito.

 

\- Não diga isso. Nem tentamos tanto assim. - Julinho insistiu.

 

\- Não, me escuta! - Segurou o rosto de Julinho com as mãos, o olhando nos olhos. - … Você e o Maurí… Vocês são tão perfeitos um pro outro. É tão--- Bonito ver vocês dois. Vocês são tão diferentes mas quando estão juntos é como--- Como se tudo se encaixasse, entende? - Seu tom era leve e até mesmo apaixonado enquanto falava, acariciando o rosto do mais velho. - Eu… Acho que é um erro de vocês me incluir nisso.

 

Julinho ficou quieto. Muito quieto. E então se ergueu um pouco, como se só assim pudesse entender o que lhe fora dito.

 

\- Você tá brincando, não?

 

Reinaldo piscou, confuso.

 

\- Claro que não. Eu estou falando sério.

 

Julinho abriu a boca. E fechou. E então se deitou de novo para lhe dar um beijo de tirar o fôlego que surpreendeu Reinaldo.

 

\- Isso é exatamente o que eu penso de vocês. - Disse, mesmo meio sem folego logo após o beijo. - Vocês são as coisas mais--- Eu nem sei como explicar. Vocês são tão--- Diferentes de mim. Vocês tão completamente errados de ficar comigo. Você tá completamente errado de pensar que você e o Maurílio--- Vocês são perfeitos. Perfeitos, ouviu?

 

Reinaldo voltou a lhe acariciar o rosto e Julinho apenas imitou sua ação.

 

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

 

Reinaldo umedeceu os lábios.

 

\- Mas… O Maurílio quer nós dois.

 

\- É. É o que parece. - Julinho respondeu.

 

Mais silêncio.

 

\- … Você ainda quer continuar tentando? - Julinho perguntou.

 

Reinaldo sorriu, apesar de toda a insegurança e os pensamentos de como tudo aquilo era um erro.

 

\- É tudo que eu mais quero. 

 

***

 

Antes era assim:

 

Julinho e Maurílio numa eterna dança entre a amizade e o algo a mais, fins de semana a fio passados juntos, músicas trocadas, comunicação muda de quem se conhece a tempo demais e ofensas que muito mais pareciam termos de afeto depois de tanto tempo.

 

Reinaldo e Maurílio, em esbarrões ocasionais que se tornavam cada vez mais frequentes, almoços juntos e uma coreografia de personalidades parecidas o suficiente para o entendimento ocorrer de forma natural, fluida, por mais inesperado que fosse o encontro dos dois. 

 

E numa nota grave, quase que uma cacofonia de sons que não se encaixavam tão bem, Julinho e Reinaldo, que pareciam saber exatamente o que o outro queria com Maurílio e a tensão no ar se instaurava facilmente, parecendo que a melodia chegaria a um ponto de clímax, com batidas cada vez mais fortes, indicando que o embate dos dois, ao olhos de qualquer um, seria o ponto final. Um encontro de sentimentos por Maurílio não vocalizados, disputa, territorialismo, ciúmes, vários nomes que usariam para definir. 

 

Mal sabiam que quando os instrumentos finalmente resolveram tocar na mesma sinfonia, o que chamavam de “ciúme” tinha na verdade outro nome:  _ admiração mútua. _

 

E Maurílio queria mais, transformar aquilo numa orquestra, acreditando no potencial de cada um para trazer algo novo para aquela canção.

 

***

 

Duas semanas tinham se passado desde a última vez. Águas rolaram, novas conversas e um compromisso renovado de continuar tentando. Mesmo assim, decidiram novamente deixar a questão do sexo de lado. 

 

Estavam na casa de Maurílio, sentados no sofá. Julinho, no meio, dedilhava uma canção qualquer no violão. Maurílio, as pernas no colo de Julinho e as costas contra o braço do sofá, mudava os canais da TV, no momento muda, tentando encontrar alguma coisa que valesse a pena assistir. Reinaldo descansava a cabeça no ombro de Julinho, olhos fechados.

 

Finalmente, Maurílio se deu por vencido, desligando a TV.

 

\- Não acredito que não tem um filme bom que não seja repetido passando!

 

\- Você que já viu filmes demais, palestrinha. Tem que dar um tempo nisso. - Respondeu Julinho. - E… - A mão que dedilhava o violão passou a acariciar as pernas de Maurílio. - A gente podia aproveitar esse tempo pra fazer coisas mais interessantes, né, dodói?

 

Maurílio apenas o encarou, tentando não sorrir.

 

\- Não vai nem criar um clima antes pelo menos? É assim?

 

\- Pô, dodói, achei que você já me conhecesse o suficiente para saber que eu dou conta disso rapidinho. Só queria saber a opinião de vocês a respeito.

 

\- Hmmm. - Maurílio mordeu os lábios, fingindo pensar.

 

Reinaldo se levantou, esfregando os olhos.

 

\- A gente vai fazer alguma coisa? - Perguntou com cara de sono.

 

\- Não sei, Julinho que quer. - Maurílio respondeu.

 

Julinho se virou para Reinaldo, segurando seu queixo e trazendo se rosto bem perto, para poder falar quase que contra os seus lábios.

 

\- Diz pro Palestrinha parar de se fingir de santo e que eu já vi que ele tá mordendo a boquinha já.

 

Reinaldo riu, se arrepiando só com aquele simples gesto e se virou para Maurílio, usando sua melhor expressão inocente.

 

\- Vamos, Maurí.

 

Maurílio riu, deixando-se sorrir dessa vez.

 

\- Ok, ok. Mas com uma condição. - Ergueu o dedo indicador para dar ênfase. - Eu não vou ficar no meio.

 

Julinho piscou.

 

\- Mas, Maurílio, pensei que já estivessemos todos conversados sobre isso. Não vai acontecer que nem das outras vezes.

 

\- Conversamos sim e eu acredito que vocês vão se comportar… Mas o único motivo para eu ter ficado no meio é porque achei que seria mais fácil, mas claramente não foi. Eu tenho todo o direito de querer mudar, não tenho?

 

\- Ele tá certo, isso é o justo, Julinho. - Reinaldo concordou.

 

\- Ok, pode ser, como você preferir. - Julinho deu de ombros. 

 

\- Mas vocês vão tirar par ou ímpar.

 

_ \- O que?! _ Por que tudo isso só pra decidir? - Julinho estranhou.

 

\- Porque você vai dizer para botar o Reinaldo e o Reinaldo nunca nega nada e eu não acho justo.

 

\- É verdade. -  Reinaldo concordou.

 

\- Assim fica na sorte. É bem mais justo.

 

Julinho ergueu uma sobrancelha.

 

\- … Por que será que eu acho que isso é armação de vocês?

 

\- Quando a gente teria tido tempo de armar isso, Julinho? - Maurílio perguntou, soando cansado daquela conversa já.

 

\- Não dá para roubar em par ou ímpar. - Argumentou Reinaldo.

 

O piloto da Sprinter branca teve de se dar por vencido.

 

\- Que seja. É o que, quem ganha escolhe?

 

\- Não, - Começou Maurílio, satisfeito - eu vou ser o juiz e quem ganhar fica no meio.

 

Julinho olhou ressabiado de um para o outro, mas não tinha nenhum argumento contra eles.

 

\- Beleza. Quero ímpar.

 

\- Ótimo. - Maurílio se animou, saindo do sofá e ficando de frente para eles. - Eu vou fazer a contagem.

 

Julinho colocou seu violão de lado, ainda tentando notar qualquer tipo se sinal de artimanha no rosto de Reinaldo, mas ele mantinha a mesma expressão meio perdida de sempre.

 

\- 1, 2, 3, já. - Disse Maurílio.

 

Colocaram os números, Julinho inclusive usando as duas mãos para complicar qualquer plano dos dois. Antes que acabasse de contar, Maurílio já tinha dado o veredito.

 

\- 13. Julinho, você fica no meio.

 

\- Isso foi trapaça não foi?

 

\- Claro que não!

 

\- Reinaldo, você trapaceou?

 

Reinaldo piscou os olhos, o símbolo da inocência.

 

\- Não.

 

Julinho suspirou, se dando por vencido e Maurílio riu.

 

\- Ok, ok, só quero ver se vocês vão dar conta mesmo.

 

\- Claro que vamos.

 

Julinho se levantou, seguindo para o quarto e ouviu os outros dois rindo atrás. Com certeza eles deviam ter combinado isso de alguma forma. Mas, apesar da sua irritação aparente, não ligava tanto assim se ia ficar de passivo. Duvidar dos outros dois, porém, fazia parte do show.

 

Já no quarto, Maurílio passou um braço ao redor dele, mordendo sua orelha. - Não precisa ficar preocupado. - Sussurrou para ele.

 

Reinaldo se aproximou, fazendo o mesmo do outro lado. - Vamos cuidar bem de você.

 

Julinho puxou os dois pela cintura. - Quero só ver. - Provocou.

 

Se revezavam entre atacar sua orelha e seu pescoço, constantemente puxando sua regata para ser acesso também aos seus ombros, e uma parte de Julinho se perguntava se iriam rasgar sua roupa, mas não conseguia se preocupar o suficiente com isso.

 

Impaciente, uma de suas mão foi para debaixo da blusa de Maurílio e a outra tentava se virar com os botões da camisa de Reinaldo. Reinaldo segurou sua mão, dando uma última mordida que lhe fez gemer e se afastou. 

 

Antes que pudesse ver o que raios ele fora fazer, Maurílio assumira o controle, indo para sua frente e lhe beijando de forma que qualquer preocupação ficava de lado. Agora passara a explorar o corpo de Maurílio com as duas mãos embaixo da blusa florida e Maurílio brincava com a barra de sua regata. Se separaram brevemente, os dois arrancando a blusa, antes de continuarem a se beijar.

 

Uma música começou a tocar e Julinho entendeu exatamente o que Reinaldo estava fazendo - ligando o velho rádio, conhecendo já o apreço de Julinho por uma boa foda com trilha musical. Esses dois já o conheciam bem demais e não tinha como não amar isso.

 

Maurílio o empurrou e Julinho apenas se deixou levar, logo sendo encurralado contra a cama, sentado. Maurílio se afastou, trocando um olhar com Reinaldo, que, já com a blusa aberta, soltava os cabelos e sacudia, deixando-os bagunçados como os namorados gostavam. Reinaldo sentou no seu colo e Maurílio sumiu de sua visão periférica por hora. A música que tocava agora tinha um toque sensual e Reinaldo deixou a blusa escorregar pelos ombros em uma sincronia perfeita com o som. Reinaldo beijou-o, enquanto se movia no tempo da música e Julinho segurava suas pernas, sua bunda, acariciando e apertando enquanto o rapaz desempenhava aquele show que fazia tão bem. 

 

Reinaldo se inclinou para trás, naquele ângulo impressionante e tentando Julinho cada vez mais. E foi nessa hora que sentiu as mãos e a respiração de Maurílio atrás de si.

 

\- Ainda acha que a gente não dá conta.

 

\- É um bom começo. - Respondeu, já rouco.

 

Reinaldo voltou a posição original, sorrindo para Maurílio. Usando os ombros de Julinho de apoio, ficou de joelhos de forma que Julinho tinha acesso total ao seu torso, do qual fez bom proveito, distribuindo beijos e lambidas, suas mãos indo para as costas dele. Enquanto isso, Maurílio imitava a posição de Reinaldo e os dois se beijavam, Julinho imprensado entre os dois.

 

Ia enlouquecer fácil ali no meio e com certeza não reclamava de ficar ali, mas os dois se separaram e Reinaldo voltou a se sentar, dando um beijo em Julinho. Podia sentir umas notas de cigarro que com certeza não vinham da boca de Reinaldo e aquilo fazia o calor se espalhar mais ainda pelo seu corpo.

 

Reinaldo saiu de seu colo, cedo demais na sua opinião, mas não reclamou ao vê-lo tirando as calças e a roupa íntima num gesto só. Mas não voltou para o seu colo, ao invés disso, sentiu Maurílio se mover e logo estavam os dois em frente a Julinho, nus, e começaram a se beijar, mãos em todos os lugares possíveis e Julinho estava ficando louco. Reinaldo apertou as ereções de ambos juntos, fazendo com que gemessem durante o beijo. Julinho lambeu os lábios, sem saber como que aquilo poderia ser tão prazeroso de ver e não hesitou em começar a se tocar ao apreciar a cena.

 

Os dois se separaram, os corpos ainda colados e olharam para ele, sorrisos sacanas de quem sabe que está fazendo um espetáculo e Julinho não se preocupou em esconder o que fazia. Os dois trocaram mais um selinho e se afastaram, Reinaldo agora subindo na cama e ficando atrás de si.

 

Maurílio se aproximou, trocando um beijo com julinho muito mais rápido do que ele gostaria e segurando sua mão, impedindo que se tocasse mais. Depois, ficou de joelhos, puxando sua bermuda e Julinho levantou para que Maurílio pudesse tirá-la completamente, junto com a roupa íntima.

 

Sentou de novo e o jeito como Maurílio olhava para seu membro quase completamente ereto, com olhos famintos, levava Julinho a uma nova onda de calor. Maurílio começou a lamber toda a extensão, enquanto massageava as áreas que não alcançava com a língua.

 

Ia comentar algo sobre como Maurílio era bom com aquela boquinha, mas antes que pudesse, Reinaldo falou exatamente isso em seu ouvido.

 

Se arrepiou e podia sentir o sorriso de Reinaldo sem precisar olhar para ele. Reinaldo botou suas mãos em seus ombros, massageando-os, enquanto dizia altas sacanagens em seu ouvido em espanhol e, de fato, Julinho podia não entender tudo, mas o jeito como Reinaldo falava era o que importava.

 

Sentia que o clímax se aproximava, mas isso era contra os planos dos outros dois.

 

Maurílio tirou a boca de seu membro, olhando na direção de Reinaldo.

 

\- Você acha que a gente devia deixar ele gozar agora?

 

\- De jeito nenhum. - Sussurrou no ouvido de Julinho. -  _ Eres muy, muy malo. _

 

\- Seja lá o que vocês forem fazer - Julinho respondeu. - recomendo que seja logo, tá bom, nenéns? Não tenho o dia todo.

 

\- Que pena, porque nós temos. - Maurílio se levantou e Reinaldo começou a puxá-lo para que se deitasse. Julinho apenas cumpriu, não tendo absolutamente nada contra os planos dos dois até agora.

 

O que não quer dizer que ia se comportar direitinho. Antes que Reinaldo tentasse fugir da cama ou algo assim, se virou, puxando o pela cintura de modo que ficasse meio deitado, as costas contra a cabeceira de madeira. Segurou suas coxas no lugar, distribuindo beijos e mordidas. Reinaldo foi pego de surpresa e gemeu, abrindo as pernas e simplesmente deixando que Julinho fizesse o que bem entendesse. Maurílio se aproximou, rindo que tivesse sido pego, se aproximando para beijá-lo.

 

Maurílio tentou se afastar mas Reinaldo segurou seu braço. Se olharam, alguma comunicação muda ocorrendo entre eles e Julinho nem imaginava sobre o que era mas não se importava. Ou melhor, não se importava até ver Maurílio lhe oferecer os dedos e Reinaldo umedecê-los com saliva. Teve que assistir a cena, quase sem fôlego.

 

Maurílio sorriu para ele, sacana e quando Reinaldo terminou, foi para trás de Julinho. Sem pensar duas vezes, trocou de posição, ficando de quatro. Maurílio começou a introduzir os dedos, preparando-o e enquanto isso, Julinho voltou a sua missão, dessa vez botando a ereção de Reinaldo na boca.

 

As mãos de Reinaldo no seu cabelo, e Maurílio massageando sua prostata com o dedo, Julinho não sabia quanto tempo resistiria. Os gemidos crescentes de Reinaldo com certeza não ajudavam, muito menos os xingamentos em espanhol que escapavam de seus lábios.

 

Maurílio devia estar numa situação parecida pois logo os dedos saíram, alguns instantes gastos apenas para colocar a camisinha e o lubrificante a muito tempo já separados na cama, dando lugar a seu próprio membro. Com alguns movimentos já pegara o ritmo e Julinho gemia contra o membro de Reinaldo, dificultando que mantesse seus movimentos estáveis. Mas, uma coisa boa do sexo a três era exatamente as várias _ visões interessantes  _ que se tinham e Reinaldo parecia ter problemas em decidir se olhava para Julinho ou para Maurílio, que a essa altura já gemia também.

 

Julinho foi o primeiro a gozar, tendo que tirar a boca do membro de Reinaldo para gemer alto, sem a menor vergonha de que alguém ouvisse. Maurílio o seguiu, tentando morder os lábios para não gemer mas não se aguentou. Reinaldo já estava prestes a fazer o mesmo e Julinho voltou a colocar a boca em seu membro, suas mãos ajudando numa massagem e passando os dedos pelo períneo. Reinaldo gozou e Julinho engoliu. Não costumava a fazer isso com os outros caras com quem tinha se relacionado outras vezes mas por Reinaldo e Maurílio? Faria qualquer coisa, com tranquilidade. 

 

Os três, tremendo pelo orgasmo, respiração irregular, ao poucos saíram da posição em que se encontravam, Maurílio o primeiro a desmontar e se deitar na cama ao lado.

 

Julinho deitou ao lado de Reinaldo, os olhos fechados, enquanto se recuperava. Algum tempo depois sentiu Reinaldo e Maurílio saírem da cama, mas ele não estava pronto para isso e nem tinha intenção nenhuma de fazê-lo. Apenas ficou de olhos fechados, ouvindo enquanto Reinaldo pedia para Maurilio alguma coisa para se limpar. Dali a pouco, sentiu Reinaldo se aproximar, passando uma toalha pelo seu corpo e teve que abrir os olhos, rindo.

 

\- Que mania de limpeza chata, Reinaldo.

 

\- Você ainda vai me agradecer amanhã de manhã. - Reinaldo respondeu.

 

Maurílio deu a volta para tirar a colcha de cama suja e Julinho teve que rolar para o canto. 

Os dois deixaram tudo no chão e não que Julinho não apreciasse que eles tivessem esses cuidados, mas apreciava mais dormir e se sentia exausto. Talvez fosse a idade, mesmo que os outros dois nem fossem tão mais novos que ele. 

 

Maurílio abriu a janela, a noite já tomando conta do cenário. Apesar de tudo, devia ser cedo ainda. Acendeu um cigarro, se escorando na parede. Julinho apreciou a visão do namorado nu. Reinaldo subiu de volta na cama.

 

\- Da um cigarro aí, Palestrinha, também tenho direito.

 

Maurílio sorriu, sacana.

 

\- Levanta e pega.

 

\- Não fode Maurílio.

 

\- Duvido que você falasse isso alguns minutos atrás.

 

Ele e Reinaldo riram.

 

\- Me dá logo esse cigarro.

 

Maurílio deu seu cigarro para Julinho que tragou com prazer.

 

Reinaldo, abraçado a um dos travesseiros da cama, um sorriso bobo no rosto pelas atividades anteriores, nem conseguia se incomodar com o cheiro de cigarro naquele ponto. Era o cheiro deles. E era o modo deles dizerem que tinha sido bom, isso de fumar. 

 

Suspirou, satisfeito. Tinha dado certo, não tinha? Tinha sido ótimo.

 

O rádio, ainda ligado esse tempo todo, começou a tocar uma música de amor,  _ “Ainda bem” _ , de Marisa Monte.

 

Embalado no ritmo e na voz doce da cantora, deixou que sua mente devaneasse sobre seus namorados e a relação deles.

 

\- Eu amo vocês. - As palavras escaparam de seus lábios sem nem ele ter percebido. E então elas se instauraram no silêncio, sobrepujando a música, tanto Maurílio quando Julinho agora o encarando.

 

Reinaldo prendeu a respiração. Não sabia se tinha feito algo errado ou não. Nunca tinha visto os outros dois falarem de sentimentos. Mas aquele momento, depois de tudo, parecia tão certo, tão natural---- 

 

\- Eu também amo vocês.  _ Muito. _ \- Respondeu Maurílio, um sorriso que fazia seus olhos brilharem. Deu a volta, subindo na cama, se abraçando com Reinaldo e enchendo-de beijos no pescoço que o fizeram rir com o jeito como sua barba fazia cócegas. - Obrigado por ter dito isso.

 

Julinho deu uma última tragada no cigarro e apagou no cinzeiro do criado mudo ao lado da cama, se virando para os dois e passando o braço ao redor deles.

 

\- Vocês tem que parar de serem tão gracinha, sabiam? - Deu um beijo em cada um. - Eu amo vocês. E vão dormir vão, eu não aguento mais ficar de olho aberto.

 

Os outros dois riram e Maurílio só saiu do abraço para se esticar e desligar o rádio, bem no momento em que os últimos acordes da canção eram tocados.

 

No final, talvez não importasse tanto as dificuldades, os altos e baixos, desde que os altos fossem sempre bons e o sentimento continuasse ali. Porque era aquele sentimento que faria com que trabalhassem para serem melhores, uns para os outros.

 

E adormeceram, embalados pelo calor um do outro e do resquício da música de Marisa Monte, que continuava em seus subconscientes.

 

_ “Tudo se transformou, agora você chegou _

 

_ Você que me faz feliz _

_ Você que me faz cantar _

_ Assim _

 

_ Ainda bem” _

**Author's Note:**

> Enfim, se quiserem saber, a música não citada durante o sexo era Tua - Liniker.
> 
> Muito obrigada a todos que leram e espero que tenham gostado, pois foi feito com muito carinho. Esse plot dominou minha vida por dias e finalmente sou um elfo livre. Agora talvez eu possa dar uma pausa em crackships e tentar VOLTAR AO CRONOGRAMA NORMAL. Eu to emocionalmente e fisicamente destruída depois dessa jornada então comentários são sempre bem vindos <3


End file.
